


What´s My Age Again?

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Damian is 13 and 16 years old. [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Damian Wayne, Bottom Dick Grayson, Consensual Underage Sex, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dick Grayson is Robin, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Underage Sex, Young Dick Grayson, belly bulge, only young dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Dick wakes up in his room, but this one looks strange when he goes out to investigate he meets a man who says he's in the future, that he's Dick from a few years down the road and for some reason he's sleeping with a boy who says he's Bruce's son and his name is Damian.Please read the tags!!
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Damian is 13 and 16 years old. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799797
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Alone Time





	What´s My Age Again?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [De nuevo ¿Cuántos años tengo?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323766) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



> I don't know if I should explain, but here goes. Damian Topping young Dick, young Dick Topping Damian. No one puts their penis in the adult Dick.  
> What the hell is wrong with me?  
> Finish the fucking quarantine, Please.  
> I'll go crazy.

Dick wakes up looking around, doesn't remember going to sleep. He is in the mansion and that is clearly his bedroom, but it looks a little different, the posters on the wall look older, the TV is colossally large. On his bedside table, there is something like a mobile phone but no buttons, next to it a book-shaped frame with two photos. One of them, Bruce next to a man just a little shorter than him. The second photo is of the same man with a child, the man has black hair like him, blue eyes of a similar shade to his own. He must be about 5'8" or a little taller, he is dressed in a black sweatshirt and blue jeans, he has a big smile as he puts his arm around the little boy who is posing next to him.

The child is small, he arrives just below the chest of the man with the big smile, his thin arm encircles the waist of his mate. He has an expression that could be described as neutral, but he also looks somehow satisfied. Next to them a dog, Dick cannot recognize the breed, but he is big, almost as big as the boy in the picture.

Dick leaves the bed, there are more pictures on his dresser. The same man and the same child, in different places or situations. He opens the door slowly, the last thing he remembers is coming back from the Titans Tower, putting on his civilian clothes and coming down to have dinner with Bruce. It's night, he looks at one of the clocks when he goes out into the hallway, 1 a.m. He moves cautiously down the corridor, moving quietly.

“Alfie?” The boy asks quietly. “Bruce?”

Finally, at the end of the hallway, he manages to glimpse the light coming from one of the rooms. Dick is confused, that room has never been used before. Now too quietly he approaches the door, takes his attack position and quickly turns the knob. If there's someone inside, he'll be taken by surprise. His blue eyes open in amazement at the scene he is presented with. A man, Bruce? No, it's not Bruce. It's the man in the picture. He turns to the door, looking at him with a scowl.

“What the fuck?” Says the guy stopping his work. He's kneeling on the bed wearing only gray pajama bottoms, the big hands closing wickedly on his companion's tiny body. The other rolls his face from between the pillows looking at the new guest watching from the door. Dick is young but not stupid, he knows what's going on. The boy wears the top of his pajamas, the one the older one is missing; it's huge for him, hanging from his tiny arms. The younger one is lying on the bed face down; his youthful body being penetrated by that man who keeps him trapped against the mattress.

The child's face is full of tears, his lips are red, his eyes are green, and have a perverse glow when he addresses Dick, then he smiles at him. Making the other boy shiver, he's afraid. If he were being sexually abused, he would ask for help, he wouldn't smile at him like that. The man lets out a sigh, runs his hand through his hair, his expression remains upset, without leaving the inside of his young lover looking back at Dick.

“How did you get here?” The blue-eyed man asks questions.

“Is this Wayne's mansion?” Ask Dick, he's very confused and that was the first thing that came out of his head. The boy on the bed has sat up with his jaw resting on the back of his crossed hands, looking at Dick curiously, green eyes running up and down, examining his body. Young Robin pulls at his red vest, trying to cover his chest with his arms.

“Look, I know you're confused and everything, but you must believe what I say.” Speak to the man.

“Why would I trust you? You're a criminal.” Says Dick angrily, the man sighs again.

“He's not going to believe you, Richard. Tell his something only you know.” It's the kid talking this time.

“Listen to me, Dick.”

“How do you know that my name is Dick? Who are you? What are you doing at the mansion? Where are Bruce and Alfred?” The man squeezes the bridge of his nose.

“I don't know how you got here, but this is the future.” Shout out angrily the major. “I'm you from the future, Bruce is with the league on a mission in China and Alfred's in his room sleeping.”

“My future self, is that impossible? How many years?”

“How old are you?”

“14.”

“I shouldn't give you too many details, but more than 5 and less than 10.”

“Who is this kid and why am I sleeping with him?” Dick asks

“I'm Bruce and Talia's, son.” Says the boy.

“Didn't you hear what I said? We shouldn't give him so much information.” Richard reprimands the boy.

“Eventually we'll meet, it's better that I know who I am.”

“Bruce has a son with Talia?” Dick is very confused. “When? How?”

“You'll know in time.” Says Bruce's son.

“Damian, shut your mouth.” Scold it again, Richard.

“Shut up, you Grayson.”

“How do I know what they say is true?” Dick insists.

“You keep Alfred's cookies in a metal box to take with you when you go on missions with the Titans, you're afraid of sharks and you don't eat peanuts because you think you might drown.” Says Richard, Damian laughs.

“Those are your darkest secrets, Grayson?” Damian sneers. “You were so childish at 14.”

“That's what a normal 14-year-old boy does,” Richard says angry. “I didn't go around saying bad words and threatening to kill, I was the Robin who represented everything that was pure and good.”

“Are you saying I'm not a normal 14-year-old boy?”

“What about this is normal, Damian? At 14 I hadn't even had my first kiss and you; we're doing.” Richard stops to look at Dick at the door, his face is red. Oops, he just revealed the embarrassing secret that he hadn't kissed anyone yet.

“Well, I'll give you your first kiss, Grayson.” This is the current Robin.

“Not Damian, don't even think about it.” Richard warns.

“Come here, Dick,” Damian says, calling him with his hand. Dick moves tentatively, takes just one step forward.

“What are you doing? Why are you coming?” Ask Richard.

“He said to come over.” Answer the first Robin.

“You've always been a very obedient boy, Richard. Close the door and sit on the bed.” Dick closes the door and continues to walk over to Damian.

“At that age I still was, I hadn't yet passed my moment of rebellion.” Richard comes out from inside Damian and goes down, sits on the bed, puts his limb back in his pants. “I'll let you have fun with me, but don't say anything or reveal any information that might affect the timeline.”

Richard gets out of bed and moves to the couch by the window. Damian gets down on his knees on the mattress and approaches Dick, who is afraid of the sheets. He keeps his legs together, sits upright, with his hands in his pants like a well-behaved young man.

“Wait.” Says Robin. “You're only a year older, why are you taller?”

“Damian without information!” Say again, Richard. The pajama shirt covers the kid's whole small body, the sleeves slip from his little arms. Damian grabs Dick by the shoulders, pushing him to the bed. Damian at 13 is clearly more skilled than Richard at 14. The former Robin looks curiously at the younger boy, he climbs up on his leg, grabs the edge of the vest and pulls it out.

“Damian, you said a kiss.” Rag Richard again.

“I lied, Grayson.” The young man answers, Dick is in shock everything that's happening is so incredible, maybe it's just a dream. He's had weird dreams before, like that, but only about girls. At school they told him that he might be attracted to boys too, maybe he was having that stage. Damian grabs him by the hair pulling him tightly around his neck. Dick opens his mouth to complain but is pressured by the younger one.

“Hey, treat me more carefully. I'm not a masochist.” Says Richard. Damian holds him steady by the back of his neck, moves his lips against Dick's, hungry, strong, his little tongue caresses old Robin's, licks his palate. Not even in his dreams had someone kissed him like that, the boy continues to pull his hair causing the older one to complain. Dick doesn't notice when the new Robin opens his shirt until the warm hand rests on his chest. Damian leaves his mouth, kissing the neck, sucking the skin. The other hero gasps, his cock is starting to harden.

“Don't leave marks on him, he has to go to school and take swimming lessons.” Warns Richard, his partner ignores him by digging his teeth into the skin, sucking out red marks that will turn purple. “Also, as he explains the bites to Bruce.”

“I'll mark it as much as I want.” Defy the current Robin, working on opening Dick's pants. “That way his mates will see he had a bit of fun.”

Damian comes down kissing the breast, sucking one of the nipples, with his little hand on Dick's underwear, rubbing it over it. The old Robin allows this to happen as if it were a dream. Wayne's fingers slip into his underwear, taking the base of the hard limb. Damian goes down even further, tucking between the traveler's legs, pulling the trousers down. He strokes his legs until they are joined, separating his lips to suck the head of the hard cock.

Dick leans on his elbows, squeezing the sheet on his fingers. He has dreamt of that before, but this time it feels very real, the child's mouth is warm, wet and narrow. He moves his tongue around the glans, tucking the circumference in little by little. It rocks its head, swallowing more of the extension at each thrust. Dick gasps with his mouth open, looking in amazement as that boy younger than him eats it like an expert.

The minor stops, taking all the phallus out of his little mouth and puts three of his fingers into its cavity by sucking them; without taking his green look off old Robin. Dick's face is red, the blush reaches his shoulders, his eyes are blue and full of tears, he looks at Damian waiting for his next move, his pupils remain dilated.

“Don't you dare.” Warns Richard.

“You can't ask me not to, look at him, he's begging me to fuck him.” Damian answers, Richard looks at himself, on the bed. Even if he doesn't want to admit it Damian is right, with his white shirt open, no pants and the other little boy between his legs. The youngest one pulls the edge of his pajamas out of the last piece of clothing he had, leaving him beautifully naked. His toasted skin contrasts delightfully with Dick's snowy skin.

Damian takes the knees of the less experienced child, spreading his legs apart and lifting them up. He lies down on the bed, bringing his cock back to his mouth, pressing one of his little fingers against the virginal hole forcing it in. Dick gasps in surprise, Wayne sucks it just as hard as before.

“What are you doing?” asks Dick in his youthful voice. "Take your finger out.”

“You'll be fine, Dick. Calm down.” Says Richard looking at the panic of his young self. Damian shakes his head faster; his finger goes inside the other boy. Dick sobs feeling a second finger go in, stroking his inside, pressing a place on his body that makes him scream louder. He takes his hand to Damian's little shoulder trying to push him in, the little boy responds by putting his whole cock in his mouth. Dick screams as his fingers penetrate him faster, hitting the same spot.

“Stop, stop.” He begs in tears, dropping himself against the bed, a third finger joins and his legs spread wider, Damian shoves it down his throat. Quickly, roughly, he hears the boy choking, but he doesn't give up, the hand maliciously hits his ass, separating his fingers to open it more. Dick can feel the warmth in his belly becoming unbearable, he has touched himself before, he knows what follows.

“I'm coming, Damian. Please.” Speaks the young man with his heavy voice, sobbing, squeezes the sheets in his hands, his toes curl, arches his back beautifully. Damian puts it completely in his mouth as he feels his cock swaying and receiving the sperm jets in his throat, swallowing it. Dick presses his lips as hard as possible to drown out his moan, shakes violently on the mattress and then relaxes. He blinks slowly trying to understand what happened, breathing hard and still shivering.

The new Robin wipes the corners of his lips by climbing on Dick, presses his little palms on the barely worked body, the boy even after coming is hard. The advantages of being young. Damian presses the limb between his buttocks, rocking his hips. The other teenager looks at him with a mixture of curiosity and fear. Wayne takes the base of the cock by lining it up in his hole, lets his weight fall on the other young man.

Dick groans as he watches the teen sit on it, noticing how the slender body begins to swallow it, bringing it deeper and deeper into the body. Damian squeezes his lips, takes a deep breath and finally sets his sights on the teenager again. Leaning on his knees and with his palms the pale chest begins to move, letting his body fall, groaning shamelessly.

The old Robin watches him hypnotized, that boy rocks with amazing skill. His cock is being squeezed into the warm, wet walls, their bodies splashing together. Damian strikes hard, fearlessly knowing the places where his body feels good, he bends his back-riding Dick. The little lips open, letting out long sobs, screaming with their mouths open. Showing how much he likes to be penetrated.

“Hold he by the waist.” Richard's order. “You can lift it, it's light.”

Explain the man, Dick has always been an obedient boy. He takes Damian by the waist helping him up. He really doesn't weigh, he can feel his hip bones, the ribs are marked on his chest when he inhales.

“All right, lean on your heels and bend your knees. So, you can push it with your hip.” Dick thinks so, trying to replicate what his adult self says. He's right, that way he can push the other boy, meeting deeper blows. Don't feel sorry for him, do it hard.

Damian squeals at the sound of Richard's voice, dropping faster, whipping his ass against Dick's hip. He moans, taking the teen by the waist and pressing harder. The voice of the new Robin rises, curving his body forward around Dick's neck with his thin arms, stamping his lips against the teenager's. His teeth collide, as the first Robin is inexperienced and has trouble keeping up with Wayne's pace, he is rough, biting his tongue, pulling his lip.

Dick's hands close in the minor, his hips move almost by inertia meeting the other boy's. Damian groans against his mouth, whipping himself against it, pushing it impossibly deep. The little hands scratch red lines on Dick's back, digging their nails in hard, with the clear intention of leaving a mark. Dick cries and sobs as he feels his skin being scratched.

The minor compresses him in his narrow bowels, trembling and spilling his semen into Dick's stomach and chest. The older boy continues to push him in pursuit of his own pleasure, Damian's ass feels much better than anything he's ever felt. The walls suck him up incredibly, trying to get him deeper, as if he were hungry.

It stops in the middle of the boy spilling into a fiery orgasm, the second one of that day. The little body shakes against him, shaking, Damian has not needed to touch his penis to come. He takes Dick by the hair again, lifting the older boy's face and kissing him again, rubbing his tongues together, licking his teeth. He hears the new Robin panting loudly between kisses. He spreads his mouths in a wet sound, looking at Dick with his green eyes full of lust, the little hands tempting his chest, his shoulders.

“Dick, can I fuck you?” Ask the youngest one, pulling his cock out of his ass trying to fit back between the other guy's legs.

“What?” Dick sounds surprised, his face gets even redder, he looks away breathing heavily.

“You've had enough fun, Damian.” Richard goes back to bed, taking his place behind the little boy.

“Come on, just a little longer, I've already prepared it. Let me convince him.” Wayne insists.

“He's scared, it's been too long. Don't you see?” Richard, Damian throws himself at Dick by hugging him, hides his face from the other young man's neck. Squeezing between the older man's legs, their limbs rub together. The new Robin keeps his hips elevated, separating his own limbs further by opening up obscenely to Dick.

“Dick let me fuck you, it'll feel good, I promise.” The little one whispers against the young acrobat's ear, pressing his hips together, brushing against his hardening cocks. “Like what I did before, you'll like it. Go on, tell me what you want.”

“Don't insist, Damian,” Richard speaks, the younger one sucks on Dick's lobe by pulling it. Kiss the neck again.

“You're shaking so much, you're so anxious.” Trying to convince the new Robin. “Dick, I want to fuck your ass. Can I? Can I?”

Damian rubs his hips, leans on his palms, and lifts his torso, putting more pressure on his lower body, simulating a lunge. Dick is young, he's horny, and he thinks that's a dream. The boy rubbing against him prevents him from concentrating, he should feel good, he saw it before, he saw how Damian was screaming and crying with pleasure when using him as a well-articulated sex doll. He looks at him with his pink lips open, the skin of the new Robin shines pearly in the sweat of the artificial light. Dick nods, without taking his eyes off the kid.

“All right, Dick, it was the right decision.” Damian pats the other Robin's head, kisses his lips, and then his nose. “You're a good boy Dick, I'll make you feel great, I promise.”

“Don't talk to me that way, I mean, to him,” Richard complains. “It's creepy.”

Take Dick by the back of the knees opening his legs, press the tip of his little limb against the older boy. He pushes himself slowly into Dick, old Robin frowning and breathing heavily, Damian is not exactly big, but he can feel it breaking through his bowels. He stops when his tiny hips hit Dick's buttocks. The way Damian looks at him makes him shiver more than the cock in his hole, he is voracious, as if he were eating it. Dick's scared.

“Lift your ass up.” It's Richard speaking this time, his voice is accompanied by a punch and a shout from Damian. He's whipped his ass. The little one obeys by taking Dick by the thighs pressing his breasts together, lifting his ass. Richard nails himself to Damian's inside by taking him by the waist, they are a tangle of extremities. “I never thought of doing a Damian threesome, but this has been much better than anything I could imagine.”

He moves by pushing the kid deeper into Dick, the first Robin gasps as he squeezes his hands on the sheets. Damian does his hips back out a little bit from Dick, to come back in when Richard pushes him again. He moves at the pace that the adult imposes on him as he comes out of the older boy, using the force of the older boy's lunges to penetrate the young acrobat.

Richard takes himself by the ankles, at that age he was extraordinarily flexible. Using Dick's legs for the support he pushes himself mercilessly against Damian. The youngest one screams, saliva comes down from his corners, hugs Dick while penetrating him with the same voracity as the adult does with him. The original Robin cries, as he feels his hips being whipped, Damian's small penis continues to crush his prostate without giving him a break. He also embraces the new Robin, the child's mouth closes on his shoulder biting him, sucking the battered skin.

Damian screams louder as he is stimulated from both sides, tears streaming down his eyes, he screams, drowning his voice in Dick's white skin. Richard takes his shoulder, forcing him to stand up, leaning on his thin knees, holding him by the wrists and pulling him badly. Dick squeezes his eyes, staining his cheeks with warm tears. He looks at Damian, he is a mess, screaming with his mouth open, saliva slips down his corners, his eyes try to roll down to the back of his head and his belly swells when Richard pushes his cock inside the youngest child.

It's amazing how that tiny body takes on Nightwing's length and even more impressive how he squeals and sobs enjoying being fucked, the adult nails him mercilessly gasping for air with every blow. Dick moans the familiar warmth in his stomach begins to rise. Richard pushes Damian again by pressing his lower back, rubbing his belly against Dick's penis giving him more stimulation. Wayne gasps with his tender voice against the original Robin's ear, the sounds are wonderful to Dick's ears.

“You're squeezing me so tight,” Richard speaks in a hoarse voice. “Are you going to come, Damian?”

The smaller one nods.

“You want to come inside Dick?” Richard insists. The child's response is to nod again. “Tell him, tell him you're gonna come in his ass.”

Damian tries to get up shaky, his thin arms can't support his weight, he can only feel the punches on his ass and Dick's warm interior wrapping around his penis. He falls limp on the other boy, the young acrobat sobs about to reach his release as well. The hands of the last Robin take the boy's arms, moving his hips with erratic thrusts as he tries to articulate his words.

“I'm going to come.” Watch the younger one, hugging Dick tightly. “Can I come on you?”

“You.” Richard's order. “Tell him, yes, let him do it.”

Dick doubts it, opens his lips letting out only embarrassing moans. His voice joins Damian's flooding the room, the sound of Richard's punching the little boy's butt and the adult's panting.

“Yes, Damian. Do it.” These are the 4 hardest words to pronounce in his life. His throat hurts from all the screaming. Damian kisses him, pressing his belly together, Dick sobs as he feels a hot liquid fill his bowels. He notices the vibrations of Wayne's voice crying against his lips as well, Richard's hand pushes Damian's back who continues to be penetrated by the adult. That last stimulation on Dick's penis is what he needs to spill over into their young bodies.

He can see Richard take Damian's flabby body, holding it by the thighs, forcing the thin legs to open. Now he watches in all obscenity as the huge cock of his adult self passes through the immature body of the new Robin. Wayne rejoins him by passing his arm behind the older man's neck, the bulge in his belly becomes more noticeable and Dick should not be so excited to see Damian's tiny body sullied like this. Forced to open up to take in that big adult, his childish voice rises again while looking at Dick, sucking on his lips. The first Robin wants to keep touching him.

Damian bounces perversely off Richard's cock, then the adult stops, Damian's beautiful green eyes open in surprise and then change to a smirk. Grayson drops him back onto Dick, the teenager receives him in a hug. Nightwing's sperm comes down from the younger boy's hole, Damian breathes hard looking for Dick's lips to kiss him again. The youngsters are hard again rubbing their cocks together, kissing intensely.

“Damian, can you take us both?” Ask Grayson. Dick can't believe his ears, Bruce's son is small, even smaller than he is, he could see his adult self's penis as it moved inside the boy and now, he was talking about putting two dicks inside Damian. He couldn't, impossible, he was too thin, he would hurt himself. He's the same size as a toy, you can do it.

“Are you crazy?!” Ask Dick, hugging the little one in a protective way.

“I'm talking to Damian.” Richard's looking annoyed. “Can you do it or not?”

“Yes, Grayson, I can.” Respond the minor by standing on his knees.

“That's wonderful, honey. Put his in first, I'll lead them.” Grayson's order.

“Damian, stop, you'll hurt yourself, you're too little.” Dick sounds alarmed, noticing the minor groping for his cock.

“It's not his first time with two penises in it.” Says Richard, and that doesn't reassure Dick at all. “It'll be his first time with two real ones. Won't it, sweetheart?”

The kid nods, pushing Dick's limb inside that comes in too easily. Richard takes the tender cheeks apart, places his legs open on either side of Dick's exactly behind Damian. He lines up the tip of his dick, slowly penetrating the boy. Noticing how the body begins to stretch to coin the two penises. Old Robin also feels Damian getting narrower, as the length presses him against one of the boy's walls. Dick hears the younger boy sobbing, continues to hug him, looking for his lips to kiss.

“Touch his chest.” Richard's order. “That will help relax him so it doesn't hurt and keep kissing him.”

Dick obeys him, touching the nipples like Damian did before, pulling them between his fingers. He kisses the other teenager with passion, notices how his voice changes, how his narrow hole shakes relaxing, letting Richard enter it completely. The adult stops, panting. Dick opens his eyes to see himself. His hair is stuck to his face from sweat, his eyebrows are furrowed and he is breathing heavily. The first Robin is curious, or rather, a little worried, passes his hand over Damian's stomach stopping where he perceives a lump.

The teenager's belly swells, holding both limbs inside, Richard strokes the child's back, leaving kisses on the tender skin. He sucks the back of the neck, Damian whines against Dick's mouth. He is being stimulated by all the holes in it. The adult steps back, slowly coming out just a little, comes back again with the same parsimony. He keeps pushing slowly and steadily, pulling his cock out more, until it comes out completely.

Damian complains about the loss, his hands squeeze Dick's shoulders. Richard stops to look at the stretched-out hole, returning to the bowels. He swings more confidently this time. The first Robin's hand stays on Wayne's belly, noticing how the bump grows when the adult sticks completely into the boy. Surprised Dick senses how Damian has started to rock his body to try to make Nightwing go faster.

It is extraordinary how the youngest has become accustomed to it, but in the words of Richard himself, he had already put two penises inside the youngster before. Dick also wants to move faster, he doesn't because he is afraid of hurting the little one. Nightwing takes Damian by the waist and swings now without fear, hitting his hip against the hole, the current Robin squeals, and grunts against Dick's mouth, throwing his small body back waiting for more stimulation.

“Move over, Dick,” Richard says. “That's what this little bitch wants.”

Damian cries harder at the insult, Dick settles down as he did before, leaning on his heels, penetrating the younger Wayne as well. The teenager breaks the kiss by hiding his face in Dick's thin shoulder, screaming without hesitation, stuttering things in a language that none of the Richards Grayson’s understand. But he knows he needs more, the adult takes him by the hip with force, shaking him at a pace that makes the boy whimper. Dick also moans, his penis is being pressed by the adult version and the lump in his stomach grows, it becomes flat when Nightwing is out, it swells when the adult gets in completely. This is when Damian's voice sounds most delicious. When his screams become incomprehensible.

Dick feels Damian's insides shrink, he shakes again, his nails dig into his skin. Richard speeds up the beat making the slapping sound louder, the kid's butt is even redder than his face. Old Robin complains it's just too much, it's coming. He bites his lips trying to shut up, then he looks at himself. The adult smiles at him, whipping the tiny body of the boy in the middle more quickly. Both youngsters scream Dick's penis is crushed by the huge cock of his adult version.

Damian's insides are hot and excessively moist from taking the previous Nightwing cum, something so perverse shouldn't feel this good. Wayne's mouth closes tightly on Dick's shoulder biting him for real, the innocent boy screams in pain. He feels his flesh being torn away by the younger one. Now meek, both Grayson’s can move easily in their hole.

“Do you want to come, Dick?" asks Richard, the young man nods effusively with his eyes full of tears, the bite has really hurt him. Nightwing pulls Damian's hair into a curve, making it even tighter. Both teenagers are sobbing. Wayne screams, shaking violently and letting out long strands of semen that stain Dick's chest. The first Robin pulls at the sheets spilling into the young boy's interior, his youthful voice cracking, he shudders at the delirious orgasm.

Richard stops when he sees both inert bodies, they've passed out. He leaves Damian's interior by taking him under his shoulders and lying him down next to Dick. He sighs, it's best to take a bath and go to sleep too.

…

Dick wakes up with the sun beating down on his face, opens his eyes. He's in the mansion, in the room from last night but there's no one else, the bed has no sheets; there are no curtains on the window. The desk and other furniture are dusty, a sign that they haven't been cleaned in a long time. The body is in pain, which means that last night was not a dream.

He comes out of bed shakily, he's naked. He looks at himself in the vanity mirror, the marks and bites that Damian made on him are there, the child's semen drains down his legs. Damian, Damian, Damian. He said he was Talia and Bruce's son, who was 13 years old, who was in a relationship with his future self, with a grown man. He was sleeping with Future Dick for who knows how long. Damian, Damian. He said they would eventually meet, he liked to be beaten up and humiliated.

Damian, Damian, Damian, taste the name between his lips. He should write it down so he doesn't end up forgetting it, pick up the clothes from the floor, remembering the events of the previous night. The sound of his voice, the texture of his skin, the taste of his lips. The passion and violence with which he sullied the kid and how he allowed himself to be dishonored by him. He dresses properly to go out into the hallway.

“Dick, where were you? You had us worried sick.” Bruce looks at him from across the hall.

“I was exploring the mansion, I got sleepy and fell asleep in this room.” Explanation Dick, look at the clock in the hall, it's almost time to go to school. Bruce sighs.

“Alfred and I think the worst.” Says Batman.

“I'm fine.” Dick's smiling. “I'll go take a shower, or I'll be late for school.”

Damian, Damian, Damian write down the child's name on the activity journal he keeps. No, he could lose the journal and forget the kid's name. He looks for something else, writes it down on the back of the picture he has on his desk. DAMIAN in capital letters. No, and if it's erased over time. He takes a pen and carves it into the bottom of his drawer. Damian next to a little heart, he wasn't supposed to forget it, he wouldn't forget it.

Damian, Damian, Damian, again in all his notes of the day, on the pages of his textbook, written with a marker in his hand.

Damian, Damian, Damian, in a note on his desk in the tower of the titans. Damian will already exist at that time. When did it happen? When was he born? He could ask Bruce when he was with Thalia or if he knows anything, no. Richard said something about affecting the timeline. He would hope, eventually, they would meet, but when? Damian was 13, and he was, what age was he?

A number right in the middle of 5 and 10, Richard from the future should be 21 and if Damian was 13 his age difference was 8, he was now 14, almost 15. If he looked for him...he knew where he could find Talia. No, patience is a virtue of the wise, he would wait for Damian to come to him.

It is Damian when he goes to sleep at night, his first thought in the morning, Damian is a distant memory, remnants of a childhood dream. Damian a hallucination of a horny teenager, Damian has forgotten his face, Damian does not know how his voice sounded. Damian Why was it so important? Damian just a name engraved on the bottom of his drawer.

“I'm on my way out, Bruce, not that I know it's that important, but I'm on my way out.” Dick's on the phone, taking his helmet off the table. He sighs, he left the mansion last year to go to Blüdheaven and have a life away from the shadow of Batman. Still, Bruce kept calling him. He gets on the motorcycle and drives back to Gotham.

“Master Bruce is waiting for you on the second floor, the room at the end of the hall.” Inform Alfred. “He has a wonderful surprise.”

The way he says that doesn't sound wonderful at all. He walks around the mansion leaving his jacket and helmet in his old room which is on his way to his destination. Not far away he spots Bruce still dressed as Batman, that's strange, he doesn't usually wear a suit inside the house. He looks tense.

“Hey, what's up?” Wave to Nightwing.

“Dick, I'm glad you're here. I need your help.” Says the man and Richard expect the worst. He walks out the door, letting Dick in. It's Bruce's old room, the one he used to use as a kid. The second-largest room in the mansion. “So much has happened in the last few days, I had a meeting with Talia in London, only to be told that this boy is my son.”

With his back to the door there is a young man, his arms are crossed over his chest, because of his posture he is clearly upset. He is wearing a white suit with black lines and white boots. Small, less than 4’5’’ The boy turns as soon as he notices that Bruce is talking to someone else. His skin is toasted like Talia, his green eyes flash like two emeralds and he looks at Dick with contempt, disgust, as if he were full of dirt or excrement.

“I've already done a DNA test and it's indeed my son. I called you here because I want you to be his teacher.” Says Bruce.

“I came here to train with Batman, not with a clown-like this.” Spit the angry boy out, his voice sounds familiar in Dick's head.

“Dick is the first Robin, there's no one more humane and understanding than he is.” Batman's angry too. “You must learn to value life, it's your first day here and you killed a villain and almost ended Tim's life too.”

“But Father I.” He's trying to defend himself.

“No buts.” Bruce's sentence and look back at Dick. “I can only trust you with this, I know you can do it, Dick, I suck with kids.”

“I'm not a miracle worker, Bruce. That kid is so spoiled.” Dick scratches his neck.

“Stop calling me a kid, I was raised by killers. I know 200 ways to kill you.” Shout out the annoying child. “You're just a clown.”

“Will you shut up for a minute?” Bruce rebukes his son. “Come here and introduce yourself to Dick, as you should. Didn't your mother teach you how to do that?”

The child moves around in annoyance, arriving in front of the two adults. He's got a big frown, making him look older than he possibly is. He looks like a dwarf-like in the movies, Dick laughs at the thought.

“You're making fun of my _GRAYSON_?” The kid's barking, Grayson. No one calls him that, Grayson, his tender voice sounding angry. Grayson...

“Dick he's my son and Talia's. His mother raised him secretly until his tenth birthday.” Says Batman, he said he was Bruce and Talia's son, that he was 13, that he was in a relationship with 21-year-old Dick Grayson, that he liked being beaten up, that he wanted to be humiliated by him, by Grayson. Richard can taste the name on the tip of his tongue before Bruce says it. “His name is **_Damian_** ; I hope they can get along.”

“Nice to meet you, Damian?” Says Dick, the boy's gaze narrows. Grayson kneels to catch up with the child. Bruce is already gone, he didn't even notice. “I think I'll be your teacher today. I know we'll get along great, Damian.”

“Dream all you want, asshole.” Spit the angry child out, clenching his fist and throwing it into his new mentor's face. The spikes on the knuckles are a few millimeters from Dick's eyes, who stops his hand before it reaches him. He squeezes his fingers on his thin wrist.

Damian, Bruce and Talia's son, who is 10 years old, is not yet in a relationship with 18-year-old Dick Grayson. He bends his thin arms over his back in a wrench, pressing it against the wall, hears it panting at the scourge, squeezes his wrist tightly until the tiny bones crack. The child gasps again. Only then does he let go, the killer turns around and looks at Nightwing furiously while rubbing his wrist discreetly.

“I'm your teacher now and you owe me respect.” Says the first Robin firmly. The young man looks down even as he rubs his wrist. Damian liked to be beaten and humiliated by Richard Grayson.

**Author's Note:**

> How did Dick go to the future?  
> Answer: A wizard did it.  
> My Twitter account:  
> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira  
> Please leave me a comment <3


End file.
